


Want

by nancysix



Category: kanjani8(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix





	Want

“户君我……哇啊——”  
锦户把横山扯进房间时，横山的话还没说完。  
他惊呼了一声就被死死地抵在了墙上，坚硬的墙面硌着骨头的感觉并不好，横山吃痛地皱眉，嘀咕道：“干嘛啊使那么大劲……”

“看我。”

压制着他的年下者开口了。  
横山抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，耳廓通红。

“嗯？”

锦户贴近了横山的耳朵：“现在，你要把欠我的那些视线都还回来。”  
“现在你只能看我。”

火热的唇舌纠缠上来，横山原本就已经没什么体力的身体又因为这个吻一下子失去了大半的气力，他死死地攀住锦户箍在身体两侧的手臂以至于让自己不会滑下。  
锦户稳稳地托住恋人，一条腿挤进横山两腿之间，暧昧地抵住了脆弱之地。  
横山几乎可以说是半坐在锦户的腿上了，他根本无力推拒来自年下恋人的进攻，被迫承受着恋人施与的灼热情潮。  
吻渐渐地下移，锦户听着耳边急促地喘息，将吻痕留在了横山雪白的胸口上。  
“这个地方…没有人会看见吧？”  
横山咽了咽口水：“别…别留了…”  
锦户闻言有些恼怒地皱起眉：“怎么？”  
“有点痛。”  
横山看了眼胸口上的吻痕说，红润的双唇微微抿起一点：“户君的力气好大。”  
男人的皮肤一向细腻，此刻被血色染红之后又显出诱人的色彩来，而他自己却不自知，细细地喘着气，眼角晕出了水珠，似乎眨一眨就要落下来了。  
而锦户却一刻也不打算放过他。

横山裕这个人，太适合被按在身下了。  
锦户将横山翻了身，让他双手撑着墙面，向后翘起了雪白的臀部，他的双腿似乎是因为羞耻而打着颤，锦户甚至觉得他的腿根都已经羞红了，但是灯光昏暗，锦户并不能看清那处隐秘的春色，只能用手去感受那里的灼热。  
脊背上覆盖着一层细腻的光线，肌肉的起伏极其明显，随着每一次的呼吸舒张着，锦户看着，只觉得几乎要从光线下面看到横山的每一寸血肉每一分骨髓里去了。  
——都是他的。

“前辈……”锦户呢喃着将嘴唇贴上横山的背脊，“你多看看我吧……”  
横山的手指微微颤抖，他吞咽着唾液：  
“我一直都看着你…一直以来都——”  
难得直白的话却被锦户探入隐秘穴口的手给打断了，横山的呼吸一窒，腰部不可控地晃了一下，呜咽起来：  
“慢，慢一点。”  
锦户却忽然想起他和横山的第一次性事，害羞如横山，一直念念叨叨着自己年纪大了要锦户小心些，腰折腾不起，但锦户还是固执强硬地让横山接受了他，可事后的横山比事前还要害羞，哄他面对自己可是好花费了些功夫。  
现在的横山倒是没有那时那么害羞了，但是仍然会嗫喏着不敢看锦户。  
可是越是这样，锦户就越想要逼他直视自己。  
一步一步逼近，直到没有退路。

锦户的抽弄一如既往的凶狠，大力地捣弄进去，逼得横山叫出声来，再抽出去，等到横山声音稍小时再狠狠操弄进去。  
横山的声音有些哑了，平日里软糯的声音此刻因为沙哑而沾染上了浓郁的色气，馥郁的声色让锦户不由自主地加快了动作，力道也随之变重，他刻意将自己磁性的喘息落在横山耳边，看他耳垂如血却不抽离，自顾自地笑起来：  
“前辈——很爽吧？”

——当然爽了。

可横山说不出来，他现在已经爽到头皮发麻了，如果自己是一只猫，估计全身的毛都会炸开了。他呜呜咽咽地说不出话，只能小声含糊地发出呻吟：  
“唔……哈啊——”  
“前辈像一只小奶猫，”锦户贴近了横山的耳朵，“声音真好听。”  
横山转过头，通红着眼眶看向锦户：“你…真是——”  
“真是厉害？”  
锦户笑嘻嘻地曲解了横山的意思，看着横山恼怒地眼神更加兴奋，动作不停地将横山送上高潮边缘。

临近高潮时锦户俯下身吻住了横山，将他全部的呼吸吞进了自己的肚子里，再将自己的吐息送进他的内里，纠缠着不愿松开。  
经历了高潮的身体水淋淋的，拥抱起来又热又湿，其实是说不上很好的触感，但锦户却格外的迷恋这样的拥抱。而横山则脑袋空白的任他去了，窝在锦户滚烫的怀里昏昏欲睡。  
锦户蹭了蹭横山柔软的脖颈。

“前辈，我啊…下辈子都还想要和你在一起。”  
“…我也是。”


End file.
